Theres no place like prom
by JHlyfe
Summary: What if Logan didn't spill the beans? What if Quinn did? What if Zoey wouldn't have broken up with James? What is she cheated on him with Chase? The only way to know is to read. QL, ZC, ZJ, ML, LV
1. Chapter 1

Quinn POV:

I'm in the Library, looking for books.

I'm the only one in the Sci-fi section.

I pull a book off the shelf.

Aliens.

I scoff.

I suddenly feel warm, man hands on my waist.

I jump and face him.

"Calm down, it's me." Logan smirks at me.

"You scared the hell out of me." I slap him with the book in my hand.

"Ooh." He grabs my waist again. "Hit me harder."

I chuckle as he locks his mouth onto mine.

His tongue slides into my mouth.

"Someone could see us." I say as I lightly push him.

But secretly, I don't want him to let go of me.

"So?" He kisses me again.

_So?_

That time I push him off.

"Logan!" I say, shocked. "You don't care?"

"Honestly, no."

"What about the abuse?"

"I know." He takes his hands off my waist. "I just want to be next to you and hold you, Quinn."

"I want that too, Logan" I place my arms around his neck and give him a quick kiss.

"Want to go make out?" He asks with a goofy smile.

"Yes." I laugh.

He grabs my back pack off the floor and my hand.

And we run away.

_To the Janitor's closet._

Lola POV:

Vince places a cherry in my mouth.

"Give me a harder one." I say.

My legs on his lap and my back against the couch.

"What caused the Civil War?" He asks.

"Slavery and Civil Rights."

"Here you go, beautiful."

He places another one in my mouth and closes the book.

"So we should talk about prom."

"Yes" I squeal.

"And I have to ask you."

"Mhm." I get an anxious stomach.

"What color flower should I get you?"

_What?_

I get off the couch and grab my bag.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"Vince!"

"Lola!" He mocks me and get off the couch.

"You're supposed to ask me!"

"But we've been dating for 2 months." He grabs my waist.

"I know! But I want you to ask me."

"Ok, will you go with me?"

I roll my eyes and groan.

I walk out the door.

Zoey POV:

I sit on my bed, looking out the window.

I should be doing homework.

At least that's what I told James.

Everyone is in Logan's room for movie night.

Something's wrong.

Correction: _everything is wrong._

I stare down at my phone, just waiting for it to ring.

It's wrong.

Why do I want Chase to call me?

Chase isn't James.

But James isn't Chase.

I get off the bed over to the bed.

I scroll through my contacts.

I press on his name.

It rings.

Once, Twice…

"_Chase?"_


	2. Chapter 2

Logan POV:

It's so hard not to touch Quinn when she's right next to me.

Looking so sexy.

Michael and Lisa make out on the bean bag.

James sits on his bed, on his laptop.

Then there is me and Quinn.

We sit on the couch, knees toughing.

_Its torture._

I place my arm slightly around her waist.

She nudges me in the stomach, not hard.

"What are you doing?" She whispers.

"Nobody is watching." I place my arm tightly around her waist, bringing her closer.

She places her hand on my knee, not meaning too.

Her warm hand on my knee, feelings right.

I grab her hand and place it up further.

She goes to pull away but I don't let her.

Her hand on my inner thigh.

I will have to admit, I feel my jeans tighten a little.

I want to attack her like an _animal._

I know it's torture for her too.

When she is turned on, she breathes slowly.

And her slow breathing, turns me on.

We are about to both cave and just attack each other right then and there.

The door swings open.

We jump away from each other.

Vince walks in, "I have a big problem." He states.

I pull my shirt down so no one can see the lump in my jeans.

"Thanks for interrupting." Says Michael, sarcastically.

"Michael!" Lisa shrieks.

"What's wrong, Vince?" I ask.

Quinn shoots me a look like "I want to leave so we can go make out."

"Lola wants me to ask her to prom so I did, but it wasn't good enough."

"How did you ask her?" Michael asks.

"Do you wanna go with me?" He repeats.

Quinn and Lisa start laughing.

"What?" Vince asks.

"Buy her flowers and ask." Lisa suggests.

"Get her a cake and write "Prom?" on it." Quinn suggests.

"Make it romantic." He says.

Lisa nods.

"I'm thirsty." says Quinn.

"Me too." I jump in.

"I want a smoothie." She gets off the couch.

"I'll go with you." We walk out the door.

We run down the hallway to the Janitor's closet.

She grabs my neck and pulls me in for a tender kiss.

I shut the door then Quinn throws me on the chair.

She's never been so aggressive.

She straddles on my lap and locks her mouth on mine.

My jeans begin to tighten again.

I grab her butt which normally makes her stops but she didn't.

She tugs at me shirt, so I pull away from her.

"Quinn." I say with a deep breath. "You've never been this way before."

"Do you want me to stop?" She asks.

"No!" I say. "God no!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"You're not ready and I don't think a closet is where we are going to do it at." I say.

"Logan, I've never been so attracted to you as I am right now." She says, grasping my face in her hands. "I want you."

"How about prom night?" I ask, trying not to rush it.

"Are we going together?" She asks with a smile.

"We can't, Quinn. But we can sneak off and be together."

"Promise?" she asks.

"I promise." And I kiss her again.

Zoey POV:

I hear his voice. His soft, yet manly voice.

"Hello?"

"Chase?" I say, happily.

"Hey Zo."

I've missed him calling me that.

"What are you up to?" I ask.

"Nothing. What about you? I've missed you."

"Chase." I begin but I can't say it.

"Yeah? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I miss you too."

"It's nice to hear you say that."

"You have no idea how much I miss you." My eyes begin to water.

"I don't. Is everything ok?"

"No." I blurt out. "You. I want you here."

"I wish I could be there too. But what's really wrong?"

"Everything. If you were here, you would know. You would help me."

"Help you do what, Zo?"

"Help me feel happy again."

"I can do that over the phone, you can call me anytime."

"I know, you're always there for me."

"I always plan to be."

"I should probably go, but I will call you soon." I say, tears down my face.

"I will be here."

"I love you." I blurt.

"What?"

I hang up the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Day:

Lola POV:

"Keep your eyes closed." Vince says as he leads me outside.

"Closed." I squeal.

I hope this is about prom.

"Open!" He says, happily.

I do.

A chocolate cake that spells out "Prom?" with roses next to it.

"Vince!" I whisper, surprised.

"You like?"

"Yes!" I hug him ever so tightly.

"I'm so glad."

He kisses me quickly.

"It's perfect." I grab his hands. "You're perfect."

He kisses me again, longer.

Time flies so fast when we kiss.

It's all just perfect.

Zoey POV:

"Zoey." Quinn shakes me.

I moan.

"It's time to get up." She says, shaking me again.

"I don't feel good." I lie.

"You don't want to try to get up?" She asks.

"No." I roll over. "Go without me."

I hear her sigh.

"Okay, feel better."

"Thanks."

Once I hear the door close, I grab my phone.

2 misses calls from 'Chase'.

I don't know how to fix this.

I have James.

But maybe, I don't want James.

What?

Of course, I do.

Or maybe not.

Maybe I want Chase.

Quinn POV:

I sit on my laptop on a bench.

"Hi." Logan says and sits beside me.

"What's up?" I ask.

"I know who I'm going to take to the prom."

Is he going to ask me?

"Who?" I ask.

"Mandy Franklin."

My heart stops for a second.

"What?" I yell.

"What's wrong?"

"How can you ask her?" I say with a disgusted look.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"She's way too pretty."

"Don't be a baby." He snaps.

I slam my computer down.

"You can't take make out Mandy!" I yell.

"I can't cancel her now!"

Why can't he understand that I want him to ask me?

"Fine." I pick my computer and go back to my homework.

"Quinn." He begins and touches my knee.

"I have this really big test so I need to study." I say, not looking at him.

"I can help you." He smiles.

"No, it's okay." I give a fake smile.

He kisses my cheek.

"See you later?"

I just nod.

As I watch him walk away, I feel as if

_He is not coming back._


	4. Chapter 4

~ 3 days before Prom~

Zoey POV:

I hear a knock at the door.

"James." I say with tiny smile.

"Hi." He kisses me, quickly.

"You want to study?" He asks, placing his backpack on my bed.

"Sure."

My phone rings, 'Chase.'

I hurry up and press ignore.

"Who's that?"

"Dustin." I lie. "I actually need to go find him."

"Want me to come with?"

"Just stay here." I go to the door. "I will only be a few minutes."

I'm halfway down the hallway before I call him back.

"Hey." I say, quietly.

"Hi beautiful." He says.

I smile a big smile.

"Where are you?" I ask.

"I should be there by tomorrow."

"Thank god. I miss you Chase."

"You won't for long, Zo."

"What should I do about James?" I ask.

He sighs.

"These past 2 days have been amazing, I forgot about him." He murmurs.

"I did too." I say. "I want you, Chase."

"Then what's the problem?"

I see Lisa, coming towards me.

"Hey Zoey."

"I have to go, love you mom." I hang up.

"Hey Lisa."

"I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No, its fine."

"Have you seen Michael?"

"Not today."

She walks away and I slump on the chair.

_This is going to be harder than I thought._

Logan POV:

"Logan!" Someone yells behind me.

"Hi Mandy." I smile.

"I can't wait for prom." She smiles.

"Yeah." I say with a smile. "It'll be great."

"I'm getting my dress fitted today." She says, anxious.

I just smile.

"Will I need to pick up anything else?" She winks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

She places a condom in my hand.

"Do we need any more of these?"

My heart stops as I see Quinn.

Her eyes filled with tears and she turns around.

"I will get back to you on that." I say. "I have to be somewhere."

"Call me?"

I just nod and take off after Quinn.

"Quinn!" I call behind her.

She doesn't turn around, just stops.

I catch up to her.

She won't look at me.

I put my hands on her shoulders.

"Look at me." I whisper.

She turns around and looks at me, tears down her face.

"I'm not going to sleep with her, Quinn."

"Why do I feel like this isn't working?" She says, through tears.

"No." I begin. "Don't say that."

"Then why didn't you ask me?"

"I didn't think you wanted me to!" I yell.

"Well you thought wrong." She snaps. "Do you think it's fun to watch my boyfriend go to prom with another girl?"

"We are in secret!" I yell. "Do you want everyone to know?"

"Yes!" She screams. "I do, I want everyone to know I love you."

Her face goes red when she realizes what she said.

I just stare at her, completely shocked.

"You…" I begin but I couldn't finish.

She shakes her head and walks away.

_This time I didn't go after her._


	5. Chapter 5

~2 days before prom~

Quinn POV:

I look at my clock 4:48.

I haven't even fallen asleep.

It's been 12 hours since I have seen or heard from Logan.

He didn't follow me or text me.

He doesn't feel the same way.

Why?

Why did I ever say that to Logan?

I do love him so maybe it's good I told him.

The bad part is he doesn't feel the same.

I get out of bed and put shoes.

I walk out the door and walk down the hallway.

Feeling so alone.

I walk out of the building.

The cold air blowing against me.

I shiver.

"Are you cold?"

I turn around to see Logan.

"What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep." He comes towards me.

"Me either." I confess.

We just stand there, silence.

"Say something, Logan."

"What do you want me to say?"

My eyes begin to water.

"You know what I want you to say." I clench my fist.

He runs his fingers through his hair.

"What? Do you want me to confess my love to you?" He snaps.

Tears fall down my cheek.

"I give up." I state and run away.

'Quinn!" He comes up behind and turns me to him.

"What?" I sob.

"I'm sorry, I'm not the perfect boyfriend but Quinn." He says.

'But what?"

He bites his tongue.

"Say it!" I push him off of me.

"I can't." He says.

"Then we are done."

He turns away from me and leaves me alone in the dark night.

I collapse on the ground in tears.

He's probably not even upset.

He doesn't even care.

Logan POV:

I walk away, I leave her.

Because I don't want her to see me cry.

I left her in the dark.

What if someone tried to hurt her?

I yell in my head "Go back to her!"

But I can't stop running.

That's when I just stop.

I'm not out of breath.

I'm not tired.

I just stop.

I'm running away from her.

The girl I love.

NO!

I don't love Quinn.

I can't love Quinn.

Or maybe I can.

Everything about her makes me smile.

I never wanted her to give up on me.

I should have said something.

God, I'm stupid.

But it's true.

I accidently say out loud.

"I love Quinn."


End file.
